


Bleue

by JustMeWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Pas forcément romantique, aquarium, rencontre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeWriting/pseuds/JustMeWriting
Summary: « Je ne suis pas censée être là, » j’ai dit.« Moi non plus, » a-t-elle répondu.Je ne pense pas qu’on voulait dire la même chose.Aquarium, lumières bleues, et une inconnue qui pose des questions dont on ne connaît pas la réponse. Elles se rencontrent.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Bleue

« Tu savais que les requins sont les seuls poissons à avoir des paupières ? »

Je me suis tournée vers la voix. Elle devait avoir mon âge. Son visage était bleu à cause de la lumière de l’aquarium, et ses cheveux avaient des reflets dans les mêmes teintes. 

« Non, je ne savais pas. »

J’ai continué d’observer l’aquarium. Elle n’a rien dit d’autre pendant un moment, et je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. Et puis elle s’est tournée vers moi. Ses yeux voyageaient sur mon visage et j’avais l’impression qu’elle me scrutait et qu’elle voyait tout l’intérieur de ma tête à travers mes yeux. J’ai observé un poisson coloré nager paresseusement au milieu des autres.

« Je ne suis pas censée être là, » j’ai dit. 

« Moi non plus, » a-t-elle répondu. 

Je ne pense pas qu’on voulait dire la même chose. 

Elle m’a jeté un dernier regard, et puis elle s’est retournée et j’ai observé comment les boucles de ses cheveux suivait le mouvement de son corps. 

Je ne l’ai jamais revue. Je ne l’ai jamais oubliée, non plus. 

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai écrit ça il y a longtemps sans l’intention de le poster, mais voila où on en est aujourd’hui. C’est court et même pas par rapport aux OC que j’ai, et qui sont développés. C’est juste un truc avec des filles et de la lumière. 
> 
> Je ne peux plus vraiment écrire de chose où le personnage principal/narrateur est une fille parce que ça me donne pas mal de dysphorie et c’est un peu dommage donc je profite que ça soit déjà écrit !


End file.
